


feverish

by shxme



Series: a shared weakness [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, dp, guess i have a thing for making talon cry during sex, he's just horny okay, once again! all smut, trans talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: Finding Yasuo again is exciting enough as it is. The afternoon still has more to offer.can prolly be read by itself its all smut.
Relationships: Sett/Talon Du Couteau/Yasuo, Talon Du Couteau/Sett (League of Legends), Talon Du Couteau/Yasuo
Series: a shared weakness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842241
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	feverish

**Author's Note:**

> Sett is 6ft 4 and a half  
> Yasuo is 5ft 11  
> Talon is 5ft 7
> 
> Mediocre fact i wrote 1.5 k words of this initially under a different premise and then i scrapped the whole damn thing to write this. gg
> 
> hope its hot.

He’d only planned for one. The swordsman called Yasuo—the one Talon keeps running into again and again—often fills his dreams when he’s in Ionia. He’ll wake up in a cold sweat, nearly falling out of the tree he was roosting in, and worst of all, _empty._ His fingers are never enough anymore. 

So he’d been quietly elated when they’d crossed paths again. Talon’s gotten in the habit of checking inns and busy teahouses wherever he goes but— _what are the chances?_ He doesn’t know. It’s a coastal town very far from where they last met and rougher than a lot of Ionia. The corner of Yasuo’s eyes crinkle up when he spots him standing in the teahouse doorway. 

Talon wanders closer. Would have probably wandered all the way into Yasuo’s arms were it not for the man that bumps into him. _Tall._ Nearly a head above Talon, with a bold gleam in his eye when he looks down at him. He grins, a little apologetically, but his mouth is sharp and something about it causes a rush of heat to flood Talon’s face. 

Yasuo has made his way over, one hand resting comfortably on the hilt of his sword. He greets the red haired man in Ionian, tone low. _Man?_ Something beyond that. Talon notes the pointy ears on his head. They twitch as he talks to Yasuo, conversation going back and forth so long that Talon finds himself impatient. _Get on with it._ He’s spent too many nights dreaming about Yasuo’s hands on his waist. Yasuo’s mouth on his—Talon shifts from one foot to the other. _Hurry up!_

Although he can’t understand what they’re saying, the mood of the conversation has turned slightly more combative and all three of them are shoed out of the teahouse by the owner. Talon figures his chances of winning a fight against this man are fairly high, especially with Yasuo as an ally. 

The stranger asks him a question and Talon’s got a knife tucked in his hand as a warning. Yasuo answers for him. 

_“Oh,”_ The man’s eyes glitter, perhaps a bit coldly. “So you’re Noxian then.”

Talon glances at Yasuo. He’s standing uncertainly, looking between them. _Handsome_ is the word that immediately comes to mind. They both are. Greedy desire itches under his skin. 

“What do you want?” At least they can understand each other.

The Ionian laughs. His whole attitude is completely unbothered and confident and it hits straight between Talon’s legs. “Ask _yourself_ that. You’ve hardly stopped starin’.” 

He looks at Yasuo and Yasuo looks back, eyes bottomless and dark.

This stranger understands far more than just Noxian.

***

Now it’s _hot._ Abysmally hot, and the two bodies against him only drive the heat deeper. Talon doesn’t really enjoy attention but this is an exception. Sett—his name’s Sett—tugs off Talon’s shirt and immediately leans down to make marks on his chest. The bed below is wide enough for the three of them and patterned with blue and gold. Sett’s entire home screams _expensive_ but his demeanor is so rough and rowdy that it doesn’t make much sense. _It doesn’t have to,_ Talon thinks. _As long as you keep touching me._

Yasuo knee is between his legs and Talon rocks against the pressure needily. _Too hot._ He pulls away for a minute to strip, yanking down his pants and tossing them to the floor. Yasuo and Sett follow suit and the sight of them both overwhelms him. He’d only planned for _one._ Then Sett’s fingers dip between his legs curiously and he’s reminded of how unbelievably wet he is. 

“Fuck,” Sett growls, aprreciative. “I wanna taste you.” He shuffles backwards on the bed and lays on his back. “C’mere.”

Talon straddles him, glancing down to admire his cock. Can’t _wait_ to have that in him, but Sett beckons him closer. 

“On my face,” he says, perfectly shameless. Talon flushes red and Sett laughs. “I said _c’mere_.”

With a little help from Yasuo’s guiding hand, Talon settles above his head. For a second he hesitates until Sett curls his arms over his thighs and pulls him down. _Fuck._ Talon gasps, bracing his arms behind himself on Sett’s chest. He’s never done this before. Why _hasn’t_ he done this before? He gets the feeling that Sett has experience because he’s _good._ Talon can barely control his body, can’t help but grind against his mouth, the man’s nose bumping against his cock.

Yasuo’s kneeling at his front and Talon bends forward to mouth his dick, licking a long stripe across it to hear him groan. A firm hand steers his head as Talon takes his cock into his mouth. He’s done this before and the flow of it comes easy. Talon bobs his head and focuses on the feel of him. Enjoys the faint breeze tickling his skin.

 _“Shit—_ ” He gasps, mouth still full of Yasuo’s cock as Sett’s thumb pokes against his ass. _“Ah—”_ He rolls his hips down, coming suddenly, _violently_ against Sett’s mouth, tastes salt on his tongue. Shaking, Talon focuses back on Yasuo, brown eyes blown out and hungry. He leans down further, relaxing his throat till he can’t breathe and can’t think of anything else except the flood of sticky bitterness and the high of an orgasm. 

When he pulls away there’s tears in his eyes from holding his breath and Talon sniffles, rolling off of Sett. His whole face is wet and there’s a self-satisfied grin on his face as he callously wipes himself off with one of the blankets. “You liked that?” 

_Yes._ Talon thinks. _I liked it a lot._ He pants, nodding instead. Yasuo’s panting too and he sits on the bed, clearly taking a moment to recover.

“So—my turn.” Sett moves to sit on the edge of the bed. His large, demanding hands haul Talon onto his lap and his mouth watering cock is trapped between their bodies. Talon’s shaking with excitement. _This is it._ It’s different from his dreams in a good way. He loops his fingers around Sett’s cock and strokes it once, just to feel the weight in his hand.

Sett presses a series of open mouthed kisses against his neck before he helps him rise. There’s hardly a breath between the motion before he glides into him like a key fitting a lock. Talon’s nails dig into Sett’s shoulder and he cries out. This man is longer than Yasuo, but not thicker. When Talon’s managed to take all of him he groans, long and shaky and sniffling. Sett chuckles.

“You good?”

It takes a second for Talon to react, reaching down to press his hand flat against himself, as if maybe he could feel Sett inside of him. Of course—he can’t, but the pressure on his damp skin helps convince him that yes, this _is_ real. He nods, sweat (definitely not tears) dripping off the tip of his nose. It’s too _hot._ Hotter inside him still.

With a gentleness Talon hasn’t seen before, Sett helps him halfway up before letting him sink back down. Talon steadies himself with Sett’s powerful arms as he’s lifted up again, this time to the very tip before he’s lowered. He hardly needs to help because Sett’s strong enough to complete the movement alone. But he tries to aid him anyway by matching the lurch of Sett’s hips. Every thrust is scorching fire. Talon’s missed this feeling— _fuck—_

Yasuo gets off the bed and stands behind them. He says something to Sett and Sett growls something in return and lays back, helping Talon down with him to rest against his chest. A shiver of excitement rocks Talon’s burning body as Yasuo’s fingers probe carefully at his ass. _Please,_ he hums, wiggling his hips, still breathtakingly full of Sett. 

Sett says something more in Ionian and Yasuo’s skilled fingers disappear. Talon looks desperately over his shoulder to see him grabbing a container from the other side of the room. Sett steals his attention back by nipping his bottom lip and Talon kisses him, tasting blood. 

Oil drizzles across his back entrance, cold compared to his blazing skin. Yasuo works his fingers inside, tantalizingly slow, and Sett keeps him occupied with his mouth and his cock. Talon comes again, in fact, when Yasuo finally works in a third finger. The _pressure_ is just so intense. He’s whimpering, overstimulated and trembling.

“Hurry—” Talon finally begs— _begs,_ how weak can he be? He looks back at Yasuo and the Ionian’s eyes are terribly kind. He presses a kiss between Talon’s shoulder blades and withdraws his fingers.

Yasuo presses his slick cock against Talon’s hole. At first as he pushes in Talon is scared. _Scared._ For a moment Talon’s afraid that he won’t fit and that he’ll tear open despite the preparation and be broken. But with an aching jolt the end of Yasuo’s cock sinks inside. Talon gapes, powerless at the pressure. _The pressure._ It’s too much. 

Sett and Yasuo must be able to tell how intense it is, because Sett rubs his sides reassuringly and Yasuo presses more fluttering kisses against his back, breath a welcome wind against his skin. 

For a handful of minutes they wait until Talon’s breathing has steadied enough to continue. Then Yasuo plunges deeper. It doesn’t hurt aside from a raw _ache_ but it’s just so _much._ He’s crying—fine he’s _crying_. 

“Need to stop?” Sett whispers soothingly. Talon shakes his head, eyes shut. His back slowly arches as Yasuo continues, till finally— _finally_ he’s fully hilted and Talon sobs. Every sensation is tripled, burning—burning. He reaches behind himself—dying—and Yasuo grabs his hand. He murmurs dreamy Ionian against his ear.

“He’s sayin’ you’re beautiful,” Sett translates. “Called you a season beyond compare.” 

Talon buries his head against his chest. _Don’t get any ideas._

The first thrust causes Talon’s breath to falter as Yasuo slowly eases out and back in. Sett rumbles, pleased, under him and Talon realizes that he can feel every thrust too. So begins the pace, an overwhelming, fervid tempo. Talon gives in. He lets them pick the speed as they guide him forward and backwards. There’s nothing else he can do except react. One of them is especially noisy and it takes Talon too long to realize that it’s _him._ He can barely understand himself, his whimpering and pleading mixes together with Yasuo and Sett’s groans and the creaking bed. 

He comes one more time and this time the pleasure is almost painful. He squeezes Yasuo’s hand, a ringing wind in his ears. Sett lets go right then too, but Talon can barely hear his shout. He mewls, wordless as Yasuo grips his hips and continues for a few moments longer before he finally releases as well.

They catch their breath. Talon lays limp and Yasuo smooths his hand over his hips before he pulls out. Sett helps him off too and Talon manages to collapse onto the covers, oversensitive and dripping and hollow.

Yasuo and Sett share a few words together but Talon doesn’t care. It’s all white noise. He almost wants one of his knives, something sharp and comforting to cut through the blurriness, but he’s too worn out. A towel rubs the sweat from his body and afterwards slips under his hips. 

Sett crawls onto the bed, nudging him closer. Yasuo does the same on the opposite side and Talon rests in the middle of them, sniffling and weak. His whole body feels sluggish and floaty. Fucked apart. He reaches up clumsily and Sett tilts his head to let him touch his ears. They’re as soft as velvet. Yasuo brushes his hair out of his eyes and presses his mouth against his temple. 

The late afternoon heat sweeps over them. Talon wants to sleep, tired beyond measure. He wonders blearily who will be there if he ends up dreaming.

When exhaustion _does_ take him he doesn’t dream at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sett was actually in the teahouse buying some lavender loose leaf for his ma, but that wasn’t an important enough detail for me to include lol. 
> 
> my tumblr is @no-shxme where i take prompts n stuff and my twitter is @shxmes where i talk more loosely about how much i fucking love talon and what i'm writing next. kudos, comments, etc are very very appreciated! i appreciate all the support!


End file.
